The present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, to an improved camera for controlling the light emission timing of an electronic flash device that can be applied to a silver halide photographing/electronic image sensing camera having both the function of an electronic image sensing device with an electronic image sensing element for converting an object image into an electrical signal, and the function of a silver halide photographing device for exposing an object image on a silver halide film.
In recent years, silver halide photographing cameras which confirm a photographed object image have been developed.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 1-114169, 10-20392, and 10-48730 disclose an electronic image sensing/silver halide photographing camera integrated with an electronic image sensing device for converting an object image into an electrical signal and a silver halide photographing device for photographing an object image on a silver halide film.
Japanese Patent No. 2,707,535 discloses a camera having different timings between photographing on a film and image sensing on a solid-state image sensing element.
In flash photography, flashlight is emitted in synchronism with the exposure timing on the film, and flashlight is emitted in synchronism with the exposure timing on the solid-state image sensing element.
However, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 1-114169, 10-20392, and 10-48730 do not disclose any camera operation in flash photography.
In Japanese Patent No. 2,707,535, the exposure timing on the film and the image sensing timing on the solid-state image sensing element are different from each other. If an object is moving, an image exposed on the film and an image exposed on the solid-state image sensing element become different from each other.
Further, in Japanese Patent No. 2,707,535, in flash photography, flashlight is emitted in synchronism with the exposure timing on the film, and flashlight is emitted in synchronism with the exposure timing on the solid-state image sensing element.
That is, flashlight must be emitted twice in one photographing cycle, wasting flash energy.